Old School
by Alabaster86
Summary: Times are changing. Zuko and Mai are less than enthusiastic while their grandchildren embrace every new invention. Part of the 'Two No More' 'Expansion' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Old School**

"Smile, Grandpa!"

The flash of the camera almost blinded Fire Lord Zuko and he bit down on his tongue, quelling the urge to shout at his oldest grandchild. He certainly had _not _smiled.

"Aww, you look all grumpy; that won't make a very good portrait." Ten year old Toshi quelled his_ own_ urge, to pout.

"I have portrait _painters_ for that," Zuko reminded the boy. "That's the traditional method and the one I prefer."

"But Grandpa, photographs are so cool. Why do you hate everything new?"

"Hate is a powerful word, Toshi," Fire Lady Mai gently scolded the boy as she glided into the sitting room. "Your grandfather _resists_ all these new inventions. And he's not the only one." She snuck Zuko a wry grin. "You have studies to complete, Toshi, and you promised your sister that you would play with her. Leave your grandfather alone now. He's had enough."

"Fine; but Minako is boring and I hate studying."

Mai put strong hands on the boy's shoulders and guided him toward the doorway. "Take it up with your parents."

Toshi grumbled and moaned but did as he was told. Soon he was singing to himself as he ran down the corridor to his own room. Once inside he plopped down on his bed and resumed reading his book of Fire Nation history. But the boy's concentration quickly failed him. Toshi preferred to think of the present and the future, not the past.

* * *

"He's a good boy," Zuko declared. "And I love him completely, would do anything for him, but damn, his obsession with all these new inventions drives me crazy."

Mai smirked as she approached her husband of almost forty four years. She leaned her head on his shoulder and in turn he rested his head on hers. "These are exciting times, especially for the young. There's so much change, Zuko. And Toshi doesn't have the 'magic' of bending like his sister and his cousin."

"I know, I know; sometimes I just long for simpler times." He thought hard for a few minutes. "But I suppose when I was ten, nothing much seemed very simple."

His tenth year had been a difficult one for Zuko. That was the year his mother vanished. That was one of the years in which he suffered the most. Eventually, he and Ursa were reunited, but the time without her was time he could never get back.

"We can't fight change; we can only resist its charms." Mai laughed then, a throaty, deep sound that also made Zuko think of younger days.

He lifted his head and turned to face Mai, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "As long as you're with me, I can handle anything."

Mai chuckled again and kissed Zuko back, full on the lips. Their passion for each other had not waned over the years. If anything, like their love, it had grown stronger. It might take on different forms, but it was yet there within each of them, vital and clamoring, needing to be fed frequently.

Both Fire Lord and Fire Lady still cut fine figures. Mai was as slender as she'd been at fifteen, graceful and agile, though a bit slower. She still wore a few blades and practiced throwing every day. It was a part of her as much as bending was a part of Zuko. Grey streaked her ebony hair, her best known feature, and that bothered the sixty two year old more than the lines on the pale skin of her beautiful face. Certain things one could not change, however, and aging was one of them. Mai simply insisted on doing it with aplomb. And she was happy to be around. There was much life yet to live, grandchildren to watch grow up, children she loved fiercely, and a husband who was for her, life itself.

Zuko was imposing in his royal robes, straight and strong, a powerful bender, a master. The early years of his reign had been trying ones, and they took their toll on the young leader, but he had grown into his role and become a fair, honourable, but tough Fire Lord. He wore his hair in a top knot, though the dark brown had almost all vanished. His gold eyes were just as intense, and though, compared to his younger days, he kept his emotions in check, his handsome face still revealed more than he wanted it too. That was all right in front of Mai, however. She knew him inside and out, backwards and forwards anyway. They had no secrets from each other. With his wife, he was completely free. For that he was eternally grateful.

Slipping her hand in his, Mai pulled her husband toward the door. "How about a walk in the gardens? It's lovely out."

He nodded and they strolled at a leisurely pace through the palace and out into the grounds. The gardens were a sanctuary of sorts for the couple. Besides the expected growth, nothing much had changed there. Zuko and Mai had seen to that.

"This is one place that _progress_ leaves alone," the Fire Lord noted appreciatively as he sniffed the fragrant air.

They made their way to a bench by the pond and watched as the turtleducks, descendents of the ones Zuko had loved as a child, swam about, quacking happily and looking expectantly at the pair, no doubt anticipating some bread.

"We should have stopped in the kitchen." Mai sighed and snuggled up against her husband.

The creatures climbed out of the pond and noisily circled about the couple, still hopeful that they came bearing gifts.

"Sorry," Zuko stated contritely. "We'll send the children out later. They'll feed you until you burst."

Seeming to understand, they waddled back into the water where they were far more graceful.

"Relaxed now?" Mai inquired. There was the barest hint of mirth in her voice.

"I'm relaxed," he replied. "I just had an idea too."

"Oh?"

"Well, Toshi likes to take those damned pictures and I'm tired of him using me as a subject."

"I've noticed." Mai gave her husband a friendly poke.

"Well, if he can lug the contraption around, I should commission him to take pictures of the palace, you know, different rooms, the gardens here, the courtyards and so on. It would be a record of sorts, I suppose, and a good project for the boy. What do you think?"

Mai smiled softly and took her husband's hand in hers once again. "I think that will make Toshi very happy."

"Yeah, I do too."

* * *

A/N: I had the idea of older Mai and Zuko being resistant to all the changes in the world, clinging to some of the traditional ways of doing things, while their grandchildren embraced them with the enthusiasm of youth. Their _children_ will likely fall somewhere in the middle. I'm using the children from 'Two No More' and "Expansion' and came up with the grandchildren for_ this_ story. This short chapter is sort of a whet your appetite bit. We'll see where it goes from here ( I see lots of fluff, and then more fluff and some crotchety Zuko)

Should I continue, you'll meet older Ryu and Miyako and Kaminari and the remainder of the grandchildren. I realize that Zuko and Mai (and dammit, he DID marry Mai) probably did not have twins, but we still don't know that for sure, so my kids are still valid, so to speak.

This story takes place 24 years before 'Korra' so we're looking at around 1900 our time. So, I'm researching the 'tech' of the time...automobiles, electricity, telephones, motion pictures, typewriters etc.

Alabaster


	2. Chapter 2

**Old School**

**Part 2: The Typewriter**

"Dad, why don't you just use the thing?" Kaminari, the youngest child of the Fire Lord and Fire Lady shook her head and sighed, much as her mother would have.

She had come to bring him tea, something she had done since her days as a little girl, and sit for awhile. They wouldn't talk much necessarily, but the pair had a special sort of understanding, and even without words, communicated much. In that way, Kaminari was much like her mother as well.

"Pour the tea, please, Kami. And I don't want to use it. I enjoy calligraphy. It's an art and one that shouldn't be lost. Remember Piandao? He was the best calligrapher this nation has ever seen, a true artist. Mechanically made characters cannot compare. They're cold and impersonal. Even Sokka, and he loves all this new fangled stuff, still uses the ink and the brush."

"But you could save so much time with the typewriter." The thirty nine year old black haired beauty poured her father a cup, placed it before him and then poured one for her to drink."And Sokka doesn't have to write nearly as much as you do."

The scent of Iroh's special jasmine tea filled the room, and as always, warm, sweet nostalgia along with a twinge of grief hit the Fire Lord. He closed his eyes tight and thought of his uncle, dead almost twenty years now. The loss back then had been almost crippling, despite his best intentions to remain strong. Zuko had his family to thank for helping him through those first few horrible months.

And now, he kept the general turned tea maker and philosopher, Zuko's real father in every important sense of the word, alive through stories of their years in exile together, and the years after that too; happy years that Zuko and his young family enjoyed with Iroh.

The Jasmine Dragon, his famous Ba Sing Se teashop was a legend in the Earth Kingdom city and even beyond. It still existed. Zuko made sure of that. It would never be the same, but Iroh had the foresight to train a few people in his ways, and the shop was still a success. The royal family got regular shipments of tea; all their favorites and Iroh's own famous blends.

"I miss him too; I always will." Kaminari reached out and put a hand over her father's.

"I know," he replied with a smile. "I'm glad that he is remembered so fondly. Are there any cookies?"

Grinning now, she handed her father a couple of his favorite biscuits. "There."

Kaminari stood up, teacup in hand, and walked around the desk. She carefully moved aside a small mountain of papers and pulled out the typewriter that was buried beneath.

"I'm not going to use it."

"Could you at least make a pretense of it when Ta Min and Sora are around? They did pick it out for your last birthday. And you would have more time with Mom." The last bit she said in a sugary sweet, wheedling tone, tempting her father as best she could. Time with Mai was _always_ a good incentive.

As if on cue, Mai opened the office door. On one side of her stood Ta Min, seven years old, and on the other side was little Sora, only four. "Grandma isn't cutting it anymore. They want their mother."

Sora held her finger out for Kaminari's inspection. "It hurts, Mama. You kiss it?" She stuck the wounded digit in her mouth then and sucked.

"Let me have a look," her mother said softly. She pulled the finger back out and checked it thoroughly. "You will definitely live." After planting a kiss on the almost imperceptible scratch, she declared it "all better."

Sora hugged her mother tight and then ran off giggling. Ta Min followed, and soon they were both playing with Zuko's and Mai's old tomcat, Michi. He hid in the office most of the time. It was usually quiet and there was a massive window through which the sunshine poured in. Michi curled up in the patch of warmth and went to sleep for hours at a time.

"Watch him," Mai warned. "He might scratch. Michi's getting a bit cranky in his old age." Playfully, she gave Zuko a look, implying that the same might happen to him, or perhaps had happened already. "Ah, I see the typewriter has been uncovered. Are you planning to use it?" She moved closer to the desk and stared at the machine, tapping the keys lightly.

Sora and Ta Min swung their heads around immediately. "Use it, Grandpa, use it," they chanted.

"Don't you like our birthday present?" Ta Min asked quietly. "It's supposed to help with all the writing you hate." She was a serious little girl, with hair and eyes like Mai, always thinking and always concerned about everyone. "See," she continued, finding a piece of paper, smooth and straight and thin, produced just for use in typewriters, "you put it in like that, and then you hit the right character keys to make your words. It's easy, Grandpa."

"Looks simple enough," Mai agreed. "Give it a go," she encouraged. She leaned in close to Zuko and whispered, "Make a show of it for the girls."

He couldn't refuse Mai anything. He never could. Sora jumped up and joined them around the desk. She rested her head on her hands and smiled in anticipation, thick brown hair, messy from play, springing out from her top knot and wide gold eyes shining. She reached for her sister's hand and Ta Min took it. The older girl smiled sweetly at her grandfather.

Zuko grumbled something about being surrounded by females and unable to fight that kind of combined power. Mai whispered again, promising him a reward.

"Fine, fine, I'll try it out. But don't expect much." His voice was a bit gruff. Softening his tone, he thanked the girls once more for the gift given weeks earlier. It had been thoughtful, just not what Zuko would have preferred. He peered at the keys, trying to find the character he needed. "Is there some sort of rhyme or reason to the way the keys are laid out?"

"You need to memorize where each is," Kaminari replied. "It's not that difficult, Dad. I did it."

Huffing and puffing, he found the one he wanted and hit it, perhaps a bit harder than was necessary. As the key activated the hammer and the hammer hit the ribbon of ink, a satisfying clacking sound was generated. He stared at the paper and saw the character there in midnight black, clear and perfect.

"Well," he mused and hit the next key. "That _is_ something." He continued to work at it, all eyes on him, until he had completed a sentence.

"See, Grandpa, isn't it great? Isn't it?" Sora bounced around excitedly. "And I helped pick it out."

"I know you did," Zuko acknowledged, his voice full of affection now. He pulled the little girl onto his lap and hugged her close. "Thank you, Sora."

"Welcome, Grandpa; can me and Ta Min go play now?"

"It's time to practice your reading and then time to get cleaned up for dinner," Kaminari stated, thwarting her younger girl's plans. "Tonight is family dinner night, remember.

Both girls enjoyed the twice weekly family dinners during which all of Zuko's and Mai's children and their children too, dined with them. It was the royal couple's way of maintaining close family bonds, of making sure that everyone spent some time with everyone else. They were noisy, boisterous and fun meals that all of them looked forward to.

"We'll see you later, girls," Mai stated and they watched as Kaminari left with her daughters. "Was that so bad?" she inquired, coiling her arms loosely around Zuko's neck and staring over his shoulder at the typewriter.

"No, but I still prefer calligraphy. I just won't hide the thing anymore. Kami did say something about it saving me time, time I could spend with you." He stroked his chin and contemplated _that_. "Maybe, once in a while, I'll use it."

"More time together is always a good thing." The Fire Lady kissed her husband before disentangling herself and heading toward the door. "Don't be late."

* * *

The weak, fading light of the autumn evening streamed in through the dining room windows, fighting a losing battle against the darkness. When the dishes in front of everyone were difficult to see, Zuko stood up and with the flick of his wrist, lit all the wall sconces. The firelight made the room glow. It bounced and flickered off bowls and glasses, made quavering shadows that danced on the walls. Zuko loved firelight. But he was a firebender.

"You could have just hit the switch, Dad," Ryuhito reminded the Fire Lord.

"Yes, I could have. But I prefer the fire, and it keeps my bending sharp." Zuko hated the fact that electricity could power things now and why he had permitted it in the palace at all, he had not a clue. He figured it was a weak moment. Proudly and stubbornly he refused to use it himself. After all, he would always have his fire. This electricity often went out. And then the palace rang with the shouts and curses of those now dependent on the new source of light.

Every family dinner, they had the same exchange of words, Zuko and his only son. Ryuhito was not a bender. His twin, Miyako, younger by a mere six minutes, was. _ He_ had no interest in becoming Fire Lord. Miyako did and one day, far in the future, she _would_ succeed their father. Ryu's interests lay more in economics than politics. He aided his father and would aid his sister too when the time came. He believed in bringing the Fire Nation into the future, economically speaking.

Ryu bemoaned the hardheadedness of his father and others like him. "Why are some people so_ bent_ on clinging to the old ways?"

"I like fire too, Daddy," his younger child, Minako, a girl of six declared.

"It must be partly a bender thing," her father said without a hint of envy. "But your grandfather doesn't like _anything_ that is new."

"He likes the new cook," Mai said with a smirk as she bit into her delicious chicken. "And, remember, Ryu, I'm not a bender and I agree with your father. The old ways have more charm. Still, some things are inevitable and change is one of them." She shrugged then. "Let things happen as they will. And stop pestering your father about the electricity."

"Fine, fine; but the nation needs to keep up if it wants to compete with everyone else. You realize that don't you?" His question seemed directed at no one in particular.

Ryu's wife, Akane, put a hand on his arm, effectively stopping him. "Let it go," she urged quietly. "You don't need to convince everyone. And these dinners are supposed to be fun."

"You're right," he conceded graciously. Looking at his father and his mother, he apologized. "Sorry for being an ass about the power, Mom and Dad. I just get excited about all this new stuff."

"It's fine," Zuko replied agreeably. "Maybe this is a good time to tell you about the idea I had for Toshi and that camera of his."

Ryu and Toshi both beamed. "What is it, Grandpa?" the boy eagerly demanded.

"Well, I was thinking, and your grandmother agrees...

* * *

A/N: I figured that I would introduce family members a bit at a time. I have a little chart made up for myself so I can keep the kids and _their_ kids and spouses straight.

So Miyako and her one child will appear in the next chapter.

I might even bring Tom-Tom into the picture eventually.

I'm thinking maybe an automobile ride for Zuko and Mai next…..a more rudimentary one than the satomobiles we see on Korra. New styles of clothing etc is something else I have in mind.

Any ideas or thoughts….anyone?

*Private Fire gets a thank you for suggesting I mention Sokka and Piandao when it came to calligraphy…so thank you, Private Fire*

Alabaster


	3. Chapter 3

**Old School: Part 3**

**Joyride**

Ryuhito and Toshi huddled together, father and son, whispering about the special surprise hidden away in one of the out buildings.

"How big is it, Dad? _What_ is it? Do you think Grandpa will like_ this_?" Excitedly, the ten year old boy grabbed his father's hand and dragged him toward the small building.

"Well, it's larger than your camera, but I won't spoil the surprise any further." The Fire Lord's son rubbed his hands together. He was clearly thrilled with whatever sat inside the building.

"Can I look at it up close?" Toshi shoved black hair out of intense gold eyes and inched closer to the door.

"Look at what?" Miyako, Ryuhito's fraternal twin, the one who would eventually inherit the position of Fire Lord, snuck up on the pair. She stood, hands on hips, a Mai like smirk on her face.

Ryu grinned and put an arm around his boy. "Should we tell her, Toshi? I don't know if your aunt would be that interested, do you?"

"Oh, stop playing games, will you? Come on; let me in on the secret." She rubbed her nephew's head affectionately before shooting her brother a questioning look. "I won't tell Mom or Dad, if that's what you're worried about."

"Let's show her, Dad. She's cool. And hey, where's Kazuo?"

Kazuo was Miyako's son, her only child with husband Yoichi. Nine years old, an intelligent boy, steady and solid, Kazuo was Toshi's best friend as well as his cousin. They played together, often studied together and sought out adventure. More than once the pair had gotten into some trouble. But they were good hearted boys and their parents were proud.

"He made a mess of his room and he's cleaning it up. Yes, we have staff for that, but Kazuo needs to learn to keep his own space organized and tidy. He might not always have servants, after all." She spoke sternly but her eyes sparkled.

"Ohh," Toshi answered quietly. "Can he come out later?"

"I don't see why not. Now, Ryu, what have you got in there?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Ryuhito opened the door to the out building with a flourish, letting in the dull sunlight. He stepped inside, beckoning the other two to follow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Toshi's whole body quivered. "Is it one of those automobiles we've been reading about? Oh, wow, Dad! I can't believe it."

"You've gone all out this time," Miyako nodded. She walked around the machine, leaning in to get a closer look, running her fingers delicately across its painted surface. "It's beautiful. Does it work?"

"Can we take a ride, Dad? Can we? Please, please, please!"

"It's a prototype. Remember I told you a few months ago that I met a Mr. Sato at the university? This is his design. Man's a genius. One day, everyone will have a Satomobile…that's what they'll be called. Count on it." There was admiration in his voice and maybe a bit of envy too. Sato would leave a legacy behind. What would he leave? "Yes, it works, and I am very lucky that Mr. Sato allowed me to take one home to show all of you."

Toshi's impatience got the better of him. "_So_ can we use it or not? What's the point of just looking at it?"

"Slow down, son." Ryuhito pulled out a key and waved it in front of the boy. "I'm no expert, but Mr. Sato gave me a few lessons. No more steam powered engines. This one runs on gasoline." The awe had returned to his voice. "But I want to show your grandmother and grandfather first, before I take it out."

"They won't want a ride," Toshi sneered. "Grandpa would rather walk or take an airship or a boat even. They've been around forever."

"Your grandfather simply likes the ways he's accustomed to. That's natural. Not everyone loves change as much as you do, Tohsi. You can't push people. Let's show it to them and take it from there. Okay?" Miyako was cool and rational, qualities that would one day aid her in ruling the Fire Nation.

"Fine," the ten year old acquiesced. "But waiting is going to kill me."

* * *

"Something's going on outside," Zuko observed. He pulled back the thick red curtains and peered out the window. "Miya and Ryu and Toshi are all huddled together outside the big shed."

Mai shrugged and said nothing.

Zuko let the curtain drop and turned to his wife. "Aren't you curious?"

"We'll know soon enough. Wait a few minutes. One of them will be in here begging us to go see whatever it is." She called Michi and the cat jumped up onto her lap willingly enough. Mai stroked his smoke grey fur, paying special attention to his ragged looking ears. Within moments he purred contentedly, green eyes closed.

"I suppose you're right." Zuko joined his wife on the sofa. "We're all pretty predictable."

Sure enough, half an hour later, the trio along with Kazuo, whom they had picked up along the way, barreled into the sitting room like a pack of over eager dogs.

"Grandpa, Grandma," Toshi blurted out eagerly, "We've got something to show you."

"Now that's a surprise," Mai drawled as she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

Michi jumped off her lap and scurried away. He found a quieter spot behind the curtains, and there he would bide his time until the noise faded and the crowd left.

"Oh, and what's that?" Zuko smiled at his two grandsons before raising his one eyebrow and looking to Miyako and Ryuhito. "Another modern convenience, I'm guessing."

"You have to come and see," Kazuo implored.

"It's the only way to shut them up," Mai quipped, before standing and linking her arm with Zuko's. "Come on then; we could use the walk anyway."

* * *

So the group of six left the sitting room, picking up other family members as they trekked through the palace corridors. By the time they reached the out building, its door shut once again, their number had grown to thirteen.

The girls, Ta Min and Sora, along with Toshi's sister, Minako, huddled together, whispering and giggling and guessing at the contents of the shed.

"Maybe it's some kind of animal," little Sora ventured.

"No; if it was an animal, there would be noise," Minako, six years old rebuffed her.

Sora was nothing if not persistent, very much like a certain Fire Lord. "Maybe it's sleeping." She stuck her lips out in a pout and crossed her arms.

"It's not an animal," Toshi assured them. "It's better."

"Nuh uh, animals are better than anything." Ta Min loved all creatures, especially cats, her grandmother's favorite. Nothing could be better than a living, breathing, cuddly or not so cuddly creature. In a show of solidarity, she grabbed her little sister's hand and held on tight.

"How about someone open up that door so we can all be…" 'Put out of our misery' was on Mai's lips but she bit back the harsh sounding words. "So we can all finally see what's really inside," she said instead.

Ryuhito stepped away from the group and reached for the door handle. "Good idea, Mom. Is everybody ready?"

The children all shouted 'yes' while Ryu revealed the surprise. "It's an automobile," he declared.

Ta Min was clearly disappointed. Sora was indifferent. Minako, however, joined her brother in admiring the strange machine.

"What's it do?" she asked breathlessly.

Toshi had no patience for his sister's ignorance. "It's transportation, dummy. You sit in it and it moves really fast."

Their mother, Akane, wasn't going to let that go. "Apologize to your sister," she admonished sternly. "Minako is not a 'dummy'. She's learning."

"Sorry," Toshi said curtly. His cheeks were flushed and he felt bad. But the lure of the auto superseded everything else. It called to him like some seductive siren.

Minako stuck her tongue out, first making certain that Akane wasn't watching. That out of the way, she examined this automobile more closely.

"What do you think, Mom and Dad? Hiroshi Sato, he's a genius, an inventor, let me take this prototype home for a few days. Pretty soon everyone will own a Satomobile. The streets will be filled with them."

"What's wrong with walking?" the Fire Lord asked. "You mean people will use these things to get around town?" He gazed at the vehicle suspiciously.

Mai said nothing. She leaned against her husband and waited for the arguing to begin.

"Well, yes, and for longer distances too. But the roads will have to be improved. Think of all the time a Satomobile would save. We can drive it around the courtyard. Sato said it would be all right, as long as we don't crash it."

"Is it steam powered?" Kaminari wondered.

"No, Aunt Kami, it runs on gasoline." Toshi was bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Ah, I see," the woman replied, though she really didn't.

Zuko rubbed his chin and continued to stare at the strange, new invention. "We already have airships. Why do we need these too?"

"It's not going to bite you, Dad." Ryuhito lovingly patted the hood of the vehicle.

"Why don't you just let Ryu take you for a ride?" Mai put her lips to Zuko's ear and spoke softly. "It's not such a big deal."

"Fine, all right," Zuko sighed. He ran a hand through grey hair, messing up his top knot and then gestured at the vehicle. "Let's have a ride then. Your mother's coming too, Ryu." He gave Mai a little grin.

"Yes," their son exclaimed. "Everyone needs to get out of the way." He opened the door and moved the seat ahead so that his mother and father could climb into the back seat.

"Can I have a ride next?" Toshi asked. He was willing to beg and plead, do just about anything to get inside that vehicle.

"Of course; everyone can have a turn. Now clear the way."

Ryuhito took the key from his pocket, stepped into the car, sat behind the steering wheel, wriggled until he was comfortable, and then stared out the windshield. His face shone with anticipation and the sheer thrill of trying something so new and so incredible.

Zuko and Mai sat close together, both slightly apprehensive. When the Satomobile roared into life, they jerked at the same time. Ryu put it into gear, and slowly, the vehicle moved forward and out into the huge courtyard. Somehow the entire experience was anticlimactic. Mai had expected to be thrown about the carriage from the sheer speed. She'd expected the rush of wind through the slightly open window to blow her hair about, tearing it loose from its pins. Instead the vehicle puttered, moving barely past a crawl.

"This thing is going to take the world by storm?" Zuko chuckled. "I can walk faster."

Mai gave him a swat. "Hush."

The frustration was evident on their son's face. He had expected something a bit different as well.

"Don't worry, son. It's just a prototype, right? I'm sure that Mr. Sato has improvements to make. I mean, the way it is, _no one_ would want one."

Mai gave him another swat. And then she was flung backwards against the seat. Ryuhito had found another gear, a higher one, and the car was no longer crawling. Their family members scattered as the Satomobile sped around the courtyard, making wider and wider circles.

"You _do_ know how to stop it, don't you?" Mai shouted. The ride had become oddly thrilling now.

Ryuhito grimaced, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. "Of course," he yelled back. Nervously, he fiddled with the gears and slowed the vehicle again. Relieved, Ryu wiped the perspiration from his forehead and came to a full, if somewhat rough stop. Mai and Zuko flopped about in the back seat like rag dolls.

"It's too bad there wasn't some kind of harness to keep people in place." Zuko looked to his wife and she nodded her agreement.

"That's an excellent idea," Ryu grinned. "Do you mind if I pass that on to Mr. Sato?"

The Fire Lord shrugged. "I don't care."

Now that it was safe again, everyone gathered around the vehicle, eager to hear about the experience and have their own chance at a ride.

"How was it Grandpa and Grandma?" Toshi's huge grin practically split his face in two. "I'll bet it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, tell us," Kazuo added.

"It was quite something." With great dignity, Mai stepped out of the vehicle and adjusted her hair. She took in her family, all of them smiling and happy looking, and suddenly felt very wealthy. "I think you boys will love it and the girls too."

"I can't imagine the streets filled with these." Zuko shook his head. "But I can see the potential. Think I'll stick to the tried and true, though."

That was the best endorsement he could expect from his father and it pleased Ryuhito. "See, Dad, not everything new is terrible. So, who's next?"

He was quickly surrounded by laughing and pushing children each one vying for the next trip.

* * *

**A/N: Reminded me of the one time I tried to drive a standard transmission car…..seems I said something like 'Screw this; with automatic around, why would I bother?'**

**Anyway, not sure what I'll tackle next…perhaps the telephone.**

**Thanks to those who have left reviews for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Old School: Part 4**

**Music Brings Memories**

"Do you hear that?" Zuko asked his wife as they walked back to their rooms. They had just returned from one of their rare evenings out. "It sounds like music."

Toshi's room was up ahead and there were definitely melodic sounds emanating from within. There was laughter too.

"Seems as though all the kids are in there," Mai observed. "Wonder what's going on." She knocked and the laughter stopped.

"Who's there?" Toshi shouted.

"It's your grandmother and your grandfather. What are you kids doing in there? It sounds like you might be having fun." She chuckled, deep and raspy, and knocked again simply to irritate them.

It was Kazuo who opened the door. He smiled at his grandparents. Zuko put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed while Mai gave his slightly chubby cheek a quick rub.

"Toshi has a phonograph," he confessed in an awed voice. "You play records on it and music comes out. Wanna listen?"

Over the years, Mai and Zuko had come to enjoy music and even dancing, especially in an intimate atmosphere. They had come a long way from the young pair in Ba Sing Se cringing at the violin players Azula had commanded to entertain them during dinner. Of course, _those_ musicians had been far from skilled, but still. And Zuko, the young man who loathed music night on his old Fire Nation ship, now looked forward to his children and grandchildren playing for him. Learning an instrument was a part of their education. It couldn't all be numbers and history and politics. So music was a pleasant part of their lives, something that enriched it and added plenty of enjoyment.

"Let's see these _records_." Mai stepped into the bedroom. The children were crowded around the phonograph, all of them red-cheeked and excited. A very popular Fire Nation song boomed out of the device. It sounded a bit scratchy and hollow but good nonetheless. "Amazing," the Fire Lady breathed. "Zuko, what do you think?"

He and Mai parted the gang of kids and stared down at the spinning record. It had grooves and something Ta Min called the needle moved from one groove to the next and somehow the music was there for them to listen to. Would all these wonders never stop being created?

"How does the music get inside that disc?" Zuko asked. The amazement was clear in his voice.

"I don't really understand that part yet, Grandpa, but I'm going to learn all I can. We could put our voices on a record and then people would be able to hear us forever. That is so cool." Toshi grinned and then all the grandchildren chattered noisily about the possibilities.

"That is pretty _cool_," Mai agreed with a smirk. "And your voice is so sexy," she added for her husband's benefit.

Zuko took his wife's hand and held it loosely in his. "Hmm, you know, having something like this in our room, I'd like that."

"Do you like it better than the typewriter, Grandpa?'' Little Sora gazed up into Zuko's eyes and her lip quivered the tiniest bit.

He knelt down in front of his youngest grandchild and put an arm around slight shoulders. "No, no, of course not; the typewriter is perfect. I use it for very, very important letters. Now that I'm getting used to it, I'm not sure how I worked without it before."

Gold eyes, damp with tears now sparkled and her adorable face was split wide with a grin. "Really, Grandpa, really?" She hugged the Fire Lord tightly and buried her head in his chest.

"Really, really," he rasped softly. Zuko felt a surge of love so powerful it almost bowled him over. He was reminded of so many little moments with his own children, times when they needed comfort and reassurance. It felt good to make Sora smile.

"There's a record here you might like," Kazuo declared with a sly sort of grin. "It's all romantic and stuff. Mom's always talking about how you two were the most awesome couple ever. Do you wanna listen to it?"

"_Were_?" Mai retorted with a smirk all her own. "I think that your grandfather and I_ still_ make a pretty incredible couple."

Zuko looked mildly embarrassed but pleased all the same. "Let's hear it."

Kazuo and Toshi grabbed for the record at the same time, both wanting to put it on for Mai and Zuko. Knocked onto the floor, it rolled a bit before coming to a landing.

"What did you do that for?" Toshi demanded, his anger flaring red and hot.

"You grabbed it too," the younger boy shouted back. "It's not my fault."

It was Ta Min who retrieved the record. While the boys glared at each other, she put it in the player, set down the needle and gazed at her grandparents as the sweet sounds of romantic music filled the room.

"Do you remember this song?" Zuko asked his wife, everyone else around them suddenly forgotten.

She nodded. Almond shaped eyes shimmered and she reached for Zuko's hand. He took Mai's in his and enfolded her in his arms. Together, they began to sway and as they swayed, both were transported back forty some odd years to the night Zuko had proposed marriage. The children watched as their grandparents danced. They were silent, entranced, somehow knowing that the moment was a special one.

"Sometimes I wish," Mai whispered in her husband's ear, "sometimes I wish that we could go back to that day."

* * *

_The strains of some pretty melody or other reached their ears as they walked slowly along the beach at Ember Island. The waves lapped at their feet and ankles, before withdrawing again, the process repeating over and over. There was a certain comfort in the consistency of nature. Waves crashed on beaches. The sun rose and the sun set. The moon took its place in the sky, enjoying its time in the spotlight. And below them both, humanity labored and played and hated and loved._

_Zuko stopped for a moment and stared up at the half full moon. His internal fire was at its weakest now, but that did not prevent him appreciating the beauty above or the beauty at his side._

"_Nice night," he stated._

"_Mmmm, yes," his girlfriend, Mai, agreed. _

"_I'm glad that we decided to come here for a few days. We really need the rest and the time alone." The young Fire Lord laced his fingers with Mai's and leaned over to brush a soft kiss against her temple._

_Mai stared down at the sand and smiled. "We do."_

_The cool night breeze off the sea felt wonderful after the intense heat of the day. The prospect of sleeping in and lazing about the following morning was wonderful too._

"_Pretty song." Zuko liked music well enough, though it wasn't a large part of his life either. But something about the tune coming from the small nearby town stirred the romantic inside._

_Mai stopped and listened hard for a moment. "I guess it is." The raven haired woman stared up at him quizzically. "Since when do you notice music?" Her tone was mischievous. _

"_Since now, I guess." _

_Something about the way Zuko stared back made Mai's heart flutter. "Oh," was all she could manage to say. _

_Impulsively, the Fire Lord pulled Mai to him and held her close. "Let's dance," he suggested._

_Mai wanted to blurt out that he didn't even like to dance, but something magical was taking place and who was she to interfere? So she said "yes" instead and together they moved to the music. The distance removed any harshness from the instruments and the music was gentle and ethereal by the time it reached their ears. Zuko and Mai performed no specific dance. They simply let the music drift over them. Their bodies took control from that moment._

"_Mai, I, this is nice, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah; you sound nervous. What's wrong?"_

_Zuko bent his head and pressed his forehead to Mai's. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and the sheer beauty of her overwhelmed him, the beauty without and the beauty within. He breathed in deeply and contemplated this woman he loved. For two years now, she had supported him as Fire Lord, listened, advised, spoken up. Without question, Mai was invaluable. Though their relationship was solid and no marriage vows would make it any stronger, the urge to formally commit to Mai, to let the world know that he had chosen her above all others, was suddenly very, very strong._

"_Nothing is wrong. Everything is right." He smiled shyly then and pulled back at bit so that he could look directly into those pale gold eyes. "Mai?"_

"_Yes…" The young woman sounded slightly apprehensive. Something was about to happen._

"_I want to be your husband. I want to be with you for as long as I live. Will you marry me?" Zuko held his breath and waited for her answer._

_She didn't hesitate, not even for a second. "Yes, yes I will marry you, Zuko."_

_They finished their dance then and when the song ended stood together, still and quiet, savoring the moment._

* * *

The song had reached its conclusion. Toshi's room was silent but for the scratchy hiss of the needle as it stalled, stuck at the end of the record. Mai and Zuko continued to move as if the music played on and on. The children stared, wondering if maybe their grandparents had lost it and wondering too, in their own childish ways, if they would ever know such magnificent love.

"I think the music stopped," Zuko finally noted a bit sheepishly.

"It has," Mai agreed and then laughed. "I like this invention. I _love_ this invention."

"Toshi," Zuko began. "Do you think that your grandmother and I could borrow that for awhile? We'd like to do a bit more dancing."

"Sure, go ahead." The boy picked up the phonograph carefully and handed it over along with all the recordings. He smirked then. "Oh, and I can't _wait_ to tell Dad."

* * *

A/N: That was shamelessly sentimental and mushy and fluffy and I just couldn't help myself. I am one of the world's biggest saps. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it's definitely a 'me' thing.


End file.
